onepiecefandomcom_ca-20200216-history
Usuari Discussió:Hamddan4
Benvingut! Hola i benvingut a One Piece Català Wiki! Gràcies per les teves edicions. Et recomano que et llegeixis l'Ajuda i les Normes. T'he corregit alguna cosa: * L'aniversari d'en Neptú l'he posat a la plantilla (la taula de la dreta on hi ha la seva imatge). El nom originari d'en Sanji ho trobo interessant així que ho deixo. Sobre els horaris TV que has posat la data del 24 d'octubre, m'agradaria saber si és oficial i, en aquest cas, voldria saber on ho has trobat ja no jo no disposo d'aquesta informació. Suposo que deu ser una estimació comptant que quan arribin al 405 continuïn amb el 406. Si és una estimació no ho podem posar, ja que TVC potser no emet els episodis seguit i ens fan esperar uns mesos (coneixent-los tot és possible per fer-nos esperar). En fi, que més voldria que fos com has dit (i si acceleressin el ritme i poder veure els nous abans millor que millor). T'animo a seguir editant, que m'agrada com ho fas! Fa poc hem obert el Projecte Completar els Articles Incomplets, estaria bé que t'ho miressis i participessis. Apa ja ens veurem! 09:08, jul 3, 2012 (UTC) Imatges Veig que vas pujant imatges per a Impel Down, guai! A més són grans i de bona qualitat! Dues coses de les images: #Enrecordat de ficar-hi la llicència (si la fas tu captura de pantalla, sinó Fairuse. #Puja-les amb nom català i no en anglès. Ara arreglaré les que ja has pujat, a partir d'ara t'ho deixu tot per a tu oki? Bona feina amb Impel Down. Perquè no te la toquin, posai al principi de tot de l'article per indicar que l'estas fent tu. 14:50, jul 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Dubte sobre imatges Melic!! Pel nom de les imatges ho ha de fer un adiministrador, ara quan pugui ho faig, que ahir com que no sabia si anaves editant la pàgina, al canviar de nom s'ha de tornar a ficar a la pàgina amb el nom correcte, i si hagues resultat que estaves editant i jo editava, hauria sortit un conflicte d'edició, per això encara no ho he fet. Sobre les llicències, veig que en algunes ja l'hi has ficat directament quan les puges. Per ficar-ho manual, només cal que entris a la pàgina de la imatge, (on es veu en gran, aqui, suposu que saps com arribari no?) i llavors cliques a "editar" i ja està. Llavors només cal que hi fiquis Llicència o Llicència aquesta última només si la captura de pantalla l'has fet tu. En quan a la segona pregunta no acabo d'entendre massa que vols dir, quan puguis si m'ho pots aclarir una mica més, perfecte. Si tens algun dubte més ja saps. Per cert, un petit consell, a la firma fica-hi un enllaç que porti directament a la teva discussió, ja que és més comode aa l'hora de respondre't T'aconsello que de moment hi fiquis això: Hamddan4 (disc.) Per fer-ho, ves a la cantonada de dalt de tot a la dreta, on surt la imatge del teu avatar. Passa-hi per sobre i se t'obre un desplegable. LLavors clica a "preferències" i a Custom signature enganxa-hii el que t'he dit abans. I si no vaig equivocat, a l'hora de firmar ja et sortirà bé. Res més (que tela ja tot el que he escrit), cuideeeet!!! 08:28, jul 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Galeries/slideshow Si, ja ho veig...doncs no, pel que sembla no es pot. Siuncas el que pots fer és pujar la les imatges que vulguis per al slideshow (si vols fer-ho totes de cop fes servir això i així ja poses la llicència a totes alhora) i després fas el slideshow. Tot i que, si vols fer-lo servir, fica-hi imatges que inguin a veure amb l'apartat. Per exemple, el que has fet a Impel Down, no té massa sentit que hi hagi una imatge del basilisc i de l'Ace amb en Garp, ja que això no és pròpiament dit la presó. Jo deixaria la del manga, la vista aèria i la de la porta. Ah! una altra cosa, així ja aprofito. Veig que fas servir el traductor i després corregeixes i adaptes i, no dic que no es pugui, però se que pots fer-ho millor, perquè la veritat que trobar coses com "la majoria de les persones que entren Impulsar mai sortir d'allà amb vida de Down"...casi que no e?!? XD Millor que el traductor el facis servir de suport/ajuda per entendre que diu, i no pas com a eina per estalviarte escriure. Jo sincerament, si he de corregir alguna cosa, prefereixo corregir faltes que no pas males traduccions de traductor. T'aviso perquè si en el futur segueixes fent servir aquest mètode, podria comportar bloquejos, i prefereixo evitar-me'ls perquè veig que tens ganes de fer feina i bons articles, oi? Va, vagi be, cuideet!! (mare meva, tinc un problema amb les explicacions...m'enrollu massa sempre XD) 11:10, jul 5, 2012 (UTC) Hola, em pots dir on puc descarregar la serie completa de one piece amb català??? contesta'm per el xat si pots que le dixa't obert Re:Sobre el que m'has dit del traductor Osti pos tens raó! Les meves sinceres disculpes. Com que ultimament has sigut tu el que més ha tocat Impel Down i portes poc temps per aquí, dons he generalitzat el que molts usuaris nous fan, que copien i enganxen el text tal qual traduït. Ara això ja no surt perquè ho he arreglat, però sortia, mira XD (està fet des del 15 d'abril de 2011...jo encara no havia ni entrat a la wiki...tela! XD) Bé, ara això és igual. Sobre les discussions no borris res, m'agrada guardar les coses. A més, tot queda registrat, de manera que encara que borressis alguna cosa, sempre es pot recuperar. Generalment creo un arxiu amb els missatges quan arribu a 100 missatges a la discussió. Cuideeet!!! 21:31, jul 5, 2012 (UTC) Faltes Primer de tot felicitarte, estas currant moltissim, i això mola!!! Però ves en compte, ja que fas algunes fates que deunidó...coses com "baixell" (s'escriu v'''aixell) o de'n, que s'escriu d'en (de+en=d'en). A part d'això res més, només que vigilis amb la ortografia i a seguir treballant, que ho fas molt bé!! 21:22, jul 6, 2012 (UTC) Impel Down Bé, primer de tot felicitar-te per la currada que has fet a Impel Down. Ara sí que és un senyor article. Sobre les faltes veig que ja t'han advertit aquí dalt, per això no et dic res. He vist que has tret la plantilla esbós tu mateix, abans de treure-la comunica-ho a un administrador que així ens ho mirem i valorem si es pot treure o no. Està l'article molt bé, el que veig que li falta és la història, que només hi ha la fuga d'en Shiki. Si la poguessis fer aniria de conya i així ja tanquem el tema definitivament. Moltes gràcies i segueix així, supernova de la nova era! 12:47, jul 7, 2012 (UTC) Aparença Només es per dir-te una tonterieta però que he vist que ho poses en bastants llocs: la secció que poses tu "Aspecte" nosaltres sempre hem posat "Aparença" (que és lo mateix, però millor que a tots els articles estigui igual). Suposo que utilitzes el que jo anomeno Nou Editor (perquè jo sóc un gat vell), l'Editor de Text Enriquit, o sigui l'editor normal que surt per defecte (ara potser penses de què estic parlant) Està molt bé que l'utilitzis, ja que és molt pràctic i intuïtiu, però et recomano que abans de desar facis un cop d'ull a l'editor normal, el de sempre. Per fer-lo hauràs de fer click a un botonet que trobaràs a la part superior de la barra d'edició, que dirà alguna cosa semblant a "Canviar a manera de font" o "Canviar a mode font". Allà podràs veure el codi de l'article, on un text entre surt encapçalat, etc, etc. Et serà útil per treure espais i corregir petites coses, ja que el Nou Editor té l'error de deixar molts espais si mous una foto o el simple fet de clicar "intro". Entre seccions només hi ha d'haver un intro (són maniàtic en això xD). A més, amb l'editor de tota la vida (o sigui el de tota la vida per a mi, em refereixo al "Manera de font") podràs corregir les faltes ja que t'ho permet. Si t'has quedat igual, envia'm un missatge a la discussió. T'animo a seguir així! 07:58, jul 9, 2012 (UTC) Galeria i interwiki A l'article Domo-kun i Nnke-kun t'he "corregit" dues cosetes que potser encara no saps (a part d'alguna falta): * Les galeries les posem amb una plantilla especial, la Plantilla:Galeria. Si t'hi fixes, deixa la foto en un requadre blau tots de la mateixa mida i el millor és que no hi ha el botó "Afegeix imatges a la galeria" que, estèticament, no queda bé. Utilitzar aquesta galeria és molt fàcil, només s'ha de posar una barra (|) a davant de cada imatge i una barra (|) abans de la descripció d'aquesta. Fixa't en com l'he posat a Domo-kun i Nnke-kun i ho entendràs de seguida. * Els enllaços interwiki. Primer de tot, què són: doncs són links a wikis de One Piece en altres idiomes. Els enllaços els pots trobar sota dels articles, com a "Languages: English, Deutsch, Español, Français, Italiano". Si hi cliques aniràs a la pàgina del wiki de One Piece en aquell idioma. No sé si ho entendràs ja que això és més tècnic, però quan poses la Plantilla:Char box es posen automàticament els enllaços interwiki. El problema és que s'agafa el nom de l'article i es posa com a nom de l'article al wiki en un altre idioma i, a vegades, el nom no coincideix. Per exemple: al wiki anglès no hi ha cap article que es digui "Domo-kun i Nnke-kun", ja que allà es diu "Domo-kun and Nnke-kun", i al wiki espanyol "Domo-kun y Nnke-kun", etc. Quan trobis un article (sobretot d'un personatge) que pensis que en un altre idioma tindrà un nom diferent, has de posar el següent '''dins la Char box: |en=Nom en anglès|es=Nom en espanyol|it=Nom en italià|de=Nom en alemany|fr=Nom en francès : Un problema podria ser que al wiki en un altre idioma no hi hagi l'article en qüestió. En aquest cas, o no poses res o intentes adaptar-lo. Per exemple: a Domo-kun i Nnke-kun en francès he posat Domo-kun et Nnke-kun, perquè suposo que deu ser així (per si algun dia es decideixen a fer-lo xD). Segueix treballant així! 17:42, jul 15, 2012 (UTC) Massatge a en Dani3po Hola, a part de presentar-me, et vull dir que el missatge que li has deixat a en Dani3po no et servira de res, perquè s'ha anat de vacances, però si li dius a en BrOok t'ho podrà fer. Marc M. P. (discussió) 16:25, jul 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Episodi 557 Doncs sí, el pots afegir, però després s'hauria d'afegir a tooots els episodis on surt, no creus? Com vulguis, si et vols distreure... Jo no em liaria, perquè potser després passarà que en episodis que hi surt no estarà afegit. Per cert, em podries dir a quin minut surt en Pandaman a l'episodi?, que quan el vaig mirar no m'hi vaig fixar xd 13:19, ago 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Llicències als fitxers de so Doncs sí, els fitxers de so que he pujat fins ara els he posat sota la llicència Pròpia, sempre i quant els hagis fet tu retallant d'un episodi. Si l'agafes d'una altre wiki hi has de posar la Fairuse. Per afegir la llicència has de posar el títol "Llicència" (encapçalat) i la plantilla "Pròpia", perquè veig que només has afegit la categoria. Fixa't com ho he fet. Ara et renomenaré la imatge (per treure l'"11") i afegiré el so a la frase de la portada. 20:00, ago 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Pirates d'en Roger Val, ja ho tens, Plantilla:Pirates d'en Roger, saps com col·locar-la a la pàgina oi? Si necessites res més ja saps, molt bona feina, cuideeeet!!!^^ 22:30, ago 5, 2012 (UTC) Plantilles Iepa!! Molt bé, veig que ja comences a fer plantilles!!^^ Falten pulir alguns detallets, però molt bé, te'ls deixo a sota, perquè puguis fer-ho encara millor el proxim cop: *No cal que deixis un espai entre apartats, almenys a mi tant espai no em convenç (tot i que no afecta per res en el contingut). Suposu que ho deus haver fet perquè sigui més fàcil de localitzar si s'hi han de fer canvis, però fent Ctrl+F ho localitzes igual. *'El punt més important'. Comprova que hi hagi abans les imatges, ja que la d'en Vander Decken, la d'en Wadatsumi i la de l'Ankoro ja estan pujades, són aqui. A més, que t'has descuidat de posar-hi la llicència, un despiste suposu. *Un petit detallet, t'has deixat de canviar "Flying Dutchman" (del títol) per "Pirates Voladors", però tranquil, a mi també em passa a vegades, així que no pateixis. *I finalment, però no menys important, tot i que això ja és una mica mania meva. A l'hora de ficar el nom, fes que sigui "Fitxer:nomimatge portrait.jpg" per exemple: Vander Decken IX portrait.png o Ankoro portrait.jpg, és a dir, el nom, espai, portrait. No per res, simplement perquè si estas buscant una imatge, és més fàcil trobar-la així, que no per exemple si el nom és Vander Decken.jpg, que vist així, almenys jo, puc pensar que és una imatge a cos sencer, i no portrait (són tot exemples eh?!?). Res més, per ser el primer cop, t'ha sortit prou bé, no em queixo més, va, que encara em penjaras XD Cuideeet, a seguir així!!^^ 11:55, ago 7, 2012 (UTC) Referències Ei! Veig que poses referències, fantàstic, sempre fan l'article més enriquidor. No tots els usuaris en saben posar, així et felicito. Només una coseta per l'estètica: posa la referències darrera del punt (.) en comptes d'abans, així el numeret queda millor i bé, en general queda millor xD. Ja veuràs, prova-ho! M'ha fet gràcia el countdown (més ben dit, compte endavant xd) de la teva edat al perfil, una manera enginyosa d'aprofitar-se de l'error de comptar endavant un cop supera la data. Per cert, jo també sóc del 96, però no faig anys fins el novembre. Ale res més, a seguir així! 09:52, ago 8, 2012 (UTC) Pirates Voladors Bonees!! He tret la plantilla, perquè el que és l'escrit ja està. Si pots posar-li una o dues imatges, especialment a la història, aniria bé, que tanta lletra mareja XD Bona feina!^^ 21:18, ago 8, 2012 (UTC)